Show Me How Big Your Brave Is
by luvscience
Summary: Beca is down because she apparently has 'nothing to say.' She calls Chloe because Chloe always finds some way to make her feel better. Can one of the two girls finally find the courage to be brave? Short fluffy drabble.


A/N: Ok, so this piece is dedicated to RJRMovieFan because you've always been good to me with the comments and I don't hate Chloe or Bechloe. This one was prompted by listening to 'Brave' by Sara Bareilles I know it's short but I'll do something longer soon, I promise.

Slight AU in that Jeca never happens and the phone call that Beca makes about not having anything to say happens just after the retreat, to Chloe, and she gives Beca the pep talk instead of Amy.

Yes, it's just a short fluff drabble, but I hope it restores your faith in Bechloe (or at least that true Bechloe is still alive and kicking in my writing world). Just so you know I wrote this over my lunch hour so that you could have it before I started on Chapter 2 of the fic that won't be named.

Summary: Beca is down because she apparently has 'nothing to say.' She calls Chloe because Chloe always finds some way to make her feel better. Can one of the two girls finally find the courage to be brave?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own PP or PP2 because if I did, nobody would be writing Bechloe fics because they would be so cannon that they wouldn't have to. I also don't own "Brave" performed by Sara Bareilles, written by Sara Bareilles and Jack Antonoff, produced by Mark Endert under the Epic Label.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca sat there on her bed, propped up against the wall, wondering what she was going to do. Sure, she had agreed to work with Emily at the retreat, but what was she going to do? Maybe Michael was right, maybe she didn't have anything to say. So she did what she always did when something was bothering her, called Chloe.

The redhead picked up after the third ring, "Hey Becs, I was just thinking about you!" She sat there waiting for Beca to say something, finally after a few seconds she wondered if the small brunette had butt dialed her, "Beca, Beca are you there?"

Beca gave an exasperated laugh, "Sorry that was me with nothing to say."

Chloe was immediately worried for her best friend, "What do you mean?"

Beca almost sobbed into the phone, "Apparently I don't have anything to say which I think is music industry speak for 'I suck' and I don't know what to do."

Chloe sat up on her bed, "Shhh, it's going to be ok sweetie, just start at the beginning and tell me where this is coming from."

Beca wiped the tear that had fallen down her cheek angrily away as she explained to Chloe, "Well I gave my boss one of my mixes and he said that any kid with an ear and a computer can make mash ups. He said that I needed to show him that I had an original voice. At least I found out now that I apparently don't have a future in the music industry now before I made a bigger fool of myself."

Chloe got up off her bed and started pacing her room, "I don't want to ever hear you talk like that Beca Mitchell, you are one of the most talented people I know."

Beca smirked into the phone, "Yah, but you're biased. You're Chloe Beale and you have to love me."

Chloe thought to herself, "If she only knew." Then into the phone, "It's not just bias. Who has done the music for the Bellas sets for the last four years? Are they just mash ups? No, they aren't."

Beca found herself smiling into the phone as she heard Chloe starting to get worked up. Chloe continued pacing as she went on, "You did all of the arrangements and changes to the songs so that they mixed perfectly. You added your own touch to everything and, in my opinion, they were better than the originals."

Beca whispered shyly into the phone, "Do you really think so?"

Chloe laughed into the phone, "Of course I think so Becs. I'm so in awe of your talent it isn't funny. You just have to find the right song and let your natural brilliance shine through."

Beca shrugged, even though she knew Chloe couldn't see it, "But that's just it, I don't know what song to do to show my real talent."

Chloe smiled, knowing how to get through to the tiny brunette. She started singing into the phone,

 _You can be amazing  
You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug  
You can be the outcast  
Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love  
Or you can start speaking up_

 _Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do  
When they settle 'neath your skin  
Kept on the inside and no sunlight  
Sometimes a shadow wins  
But I wonder what would happen if you_

Beca couldn't help but smile at the redhead through the phone as she joined her on the chorus,

 _Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly, I wanna see you be brave  
With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly, I wanna see you be brave_

 _I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave_

 _I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave_

Chloe had started moving to the stairs while they were singing the chorus together. She picked up the next verse as she was walking up the stairs to Beca's room,

 _Everybody's been there,  
Everybody's been stared down by the enemy  
Fallen for the fear  
And done some disappearing,  
Bow down to the mighty  
Don't run, just stop holding your tongue_

 _Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live  
Maybe one of these days you can let the light in  
Show me how big your brave is_

Beca smiled at the other girl as she got to the top of the steps. Both of the girls hung up their phones as Chloe finished the verse. Beca got up from her bed and walked over to Chloe, standing in front of the redhead with a contemplative look on her face. Chloe waited for her best friend to say something. When she finally did, it wasn't what she expected. Beca looked up at Chloe with a slightly anxious look, "So, do you really want to see how big my brave is?"

Chloe was a little confused but she nodded at the smaller girl. Beca just stood there for a second and then she slid her hand around the back of Chloe's neck as she stood on her tip toes to pull the girl she's been falling in love with in for a kiss. When their lips met it took Chloe by surprise. That didn't last long as she realized she was finally kissing Beca F'in Mitchell. Chloe wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and pulled her tighter against her as she deepened the kiss, earning a low moan for her efforts.

Their kiss could have gone on forever but an obnoxious Aussie picked that very moment to come back up to their room. She gave a not so subtle cough as she came up the stairs behind the two kissing girls. Beca and Chloe broke apart, looking slightly embarrassed at the Aussie. Fat Amy just smirked at the two, "What? Lesbihonest, we all saw this coming. Don't let me interrupt."

Chloe turned to Beca and took her hand. She nodded down the stairs, "Why don't we go back to my room and you can show me how big your brave is some more."

Beca leaned up and kissed Chloe quickly, "I'd love that Chlo."


End file.
